Coffee Dreams
by josy chocolate
Summary: Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger sempre foram contrastes um do outro! Opostos! Como um drink e um café! Criaram o hábito sutil, de sempre tomar um café, após vários drinks. Seria possível conviverem com esse contraste? Frequentando os mesmos lugares, compartilhando as mesmas idéias, e o mesmo sentimento. Sejam Bem vindos ao Coffee Dreams!


Coffee Dreams

Prológo

As ruas estavam desertas, muitas das casas noturnas já haviam abaixado as suas portas e apagado seus letreiros chamativos.

Hermione se sentou na calçada, vendo a rua girar. Sorriu e retirou a sua sandália, maldizendo as bolhas em seus pés. Esfregou os olhos e se preparou para mais uma batalha. Mas se sentia satisfeita. Não feliz. Satisfação era a palavra. O pequeno café para qual se dirigira localizava-se numa área escondida por grandes árvores que ladeavam o final da rua. O pouco conhecido Coffee Dreams ficava no segundo andar de um dos prédios mais velhos da região. Era calmo e sossegado, perfeito para quem queria se curar das agitações do Iron mask!

Hermione se dirigiu para lá o mais rápido que sua coordenação motora permitia. A canção castelhana que tocava preencheu seus ouvidos e seu coração de paz, no momento que pisou dentro do estabelecimento. E a sobriedade veio quase que instantaneamente, e ela apenas trocou as pernas uns instantes antes de se jogar num dos bancos do balcão. A garçonete de sempre veio com um sorriso.

_O de sempre! Extra-forte!

_Precisando curar a bebedeira! – a mulher disse indiscreta.

_Não posso chegar em casa assim! – ela sorriu jogando os longos cabelos castanhos para trás.

_Não entendo como uma moça bonita e educada como você, frequenta infernos como aquele.

_Gosto da vida agitada! É um lado meu que poucos conhecem. E pretendo deixá-lo por aqui, a cada xícara de café que eu termino. – ela sorriu, e pegou a xícara que lhe foi oferecida...

Um dos motivos que o fazia gostar do Coffee Dreams era o livre acesso aos fumantes. Ele queria escolher aonde se sentar, e ficar restrito nas áreas de fumantes era uma coisa que não o agradava muito. O ambiente era sempre vazio, longe de agitações. Precisava daquele momento antes de voltar para casa, e ouvir sua mãe implicando com o cheiro do seu cigarro. Maldita fora a hora que se tornara adepto daquele hábito completamente trouxa. Mas o cigarro o aliviava.

Desde que se livrara de todos os processos do ministério durante a guerra, passara a frequentar boates trouxas. Gostava do sucesso que fazia com as garotas, lá tinha mulheres, bebidas e cigarro. Sem cobranças, sem olhares tortos ao ex-comensal. Além do mais, elas adoravam quando viam a tatuagem em seu antebraço, achavam sexy, enquanto ele achava uma praga!

Tomou um gole de seu café, e passou a mão pelo rosto, à barba estava por fazer. Certamente a sua aparência não era a das melhores depois de beber tanto, e de ter tanto sexo nos banheiros dos fundos do Iron mask. Mas o café o ajudava, sua mãe sempre o esperava, era melhor tentar não chegar em casa tão ruim. Olhou o pesado anel de sua família em seu dedo, e jogou as madeixas loiras para trás. Odiava seu cabelo grande. Mas o mantinha por ser conveniente para si mesmo. Não queria parecer com Lucio, mas sua mãe insistia nisso, e as mulheres também gostavam. Além do mais o fazia se sentir mais adulto, o fazendo esquecer os anos de humilhação de Hogwarts. Engraçado, que ao se lembrar de sua antiga escola, o fazia automaticamente ouvir uma voz irritante: a da sangue-ruim. Porque diabos se lembraria da voz dela?

Num instinto, se virou. A mulher estava descalça, sentada no balcão, sua sandália de salto alto, jogada aos pés do banco. Ela estava de pernas cruzadas, esfregando o dedo do pé direito. O vestido vermelho era justo e decotado. Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam loiros nas pontas, numa moda feminina. Ele sorriu, era como ele gostava. De repente ela sorriu para a garçonete e levou a xícara aos lábios. E olhou para os lados.

O primeiro gole do café foi revigorante, e desceu queimando a garganta, tirando o gosto de tanto álcool ingerido. Resolveu dar uma olhada no ambiente, e não pode crer, numa das mesas bem próxima a saída, estava um homem loiro. Ela podia jurar que conhecia aqueles olhos. Os cabelos loiros estavam amarrados para trás, mas estavam despenteados, como se tivessem sido puxados, instantes antes. A barba por fazer dava um ar sombrio naquele rosto fino. Talvez devesse mesmo parar de beber nos finais de semana, e ser sempre a sabe-tudo certinha que perdeu o namorado, para a amiga esquizofrênica.

Bom, só aquele pensamento fez toda a sua amargura de vida voltar. E ela se levantou sem pensar muito, e caminhou até onde ele estava. Só quando chegou à mesa, é que viu que ele estava só e pensou na possibilidade dele estar acompanhado. Respirou aliviada. Ele estava sozinho.

_Sempre me sento nessa mesa.

_Mesmo? – ele sorriu de lado – Não estava aqui quando eu cheguei. E não vejo seu nome nela. E ainda não me pareceu interessada nela, quando chegou e foi direto pro balcão.

Draco não podia crer, não podia ser ela. Mas os olhos, o tom presunçoso. Tinha que ser a maldita Grifinória.

_Já usou salto agulha? Já dançou com eles? Meus pés estavam me matando! – ela sorriu e tomou mais um pouco do café – Eu conheço você?

_Não sei. Eu conheço

_Acho que eu costumava te chamar de sangue-ruim!- ele sorriu novamente, e ela arregalou os olhos surpresa com o tom arrastado que ele impôs nas palavras.

Ela abriu a boca várias vezes, antes que saísse uma palavra se quer. Enquanto ele a olhava bem dentro dos olhos.

_Você está diferente, mas eu devia ter notado, quem mais na face da terra teria esse loiro oxigenado, da raiz até as pontas? – ela se levantou, acenou a garçonete e saiu, depressa.

Caminhou menos de um metro e começou a mexer em sua bolsa, precisava estar com a sua varinha nas mãos.

_Ei! Espera! Porque tanta pressa?

Draco ainda não havia entendido o que suas pernas estavam fazendo, apenas, saiu atrás dela. Aquela conversa estava interessante demais para ser perdida assim. Alcançá-la foi fácil, e não percebeu também quando seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do braço dela.

_Espera!

_Tira as mãos! – ela gritou, e num segundo ele tinha a varinha apontada para o próprio peito.

_Ei, calminha ai! Vejo que ainda se comporta como uma metida sabe-tudo! Não é mesmo Granger?

Ela o olhou bufando, com raiva, e se virou em seguida, recomeçando a andar. Sorrindo, Draco a seguiu, com perseguição seria muito melhor, talvez reviver os anos que atormentava aquela menina o faria se sentir bem.

_Escuta! Podemos voltar e nos sentar? Ter uma conversa civilizada? Ao menos uma vez na vida? – De onde inferno saíram aquelas palavras?

_Com você? Não rola! E para de me seguir ou eu te azaro!

_Não enfeitiçaria um homem desarmado, enfeitiçaria?

_Quer pagar pra ver?

_Escuta, somos adultos agora. Não há mais casas em Hogwarts, nem mais lado da guerra ok? Eu só estou tentando ser um cara normal.

_E eu uma garota bêbada que fala com qualquer verme a disposição. Valeu a conversa, então se manda Malfoy!

Ela disse e deu sinal para um taxi que passava e entrou logo que o carro parou a sua frente. Logo que viu o carro virar a esquina, ele olhou para trás, e viu as pessoas saírem do pequeno estabelecimento, se apressou e encontrou a garçonete fechando a porta.

_Ei espera. Aquela moça ela vem sempre aqui? Todas as noites?

_Não posso te passar esse tipo de informação. – ela respondeu de mau humor.

Draco olhou feio para a pobre senhora, e se lembrou das sandálias.

_Ela deixou as sandálias. Pode pegar pra mim? Eu as devolvo.

_Não adianta fazer essa cara de anjo, depois ela mesma as pega ok?

_Obrigado por nada!

_De nada! Volte sempre! – ela respondeu fechando a porta na cara dele.

Não demorou muito para que os funcionários começassem a deixar o local. Mas a garçonete chata tinha que ser a última, melhor assim, de onde estava escondido detrás de uma arvore, ele lançou o império. Pegar as sandálias não levou mais do que cinco minutos. Afinal, ele nunca andava sem a sua varinha!

Hermione estava no banho, seu apartamento era espaçoso e estava impecavelmente arrumado. Apenas o vestido vermelho estava no chão. Ia pegá-lo logo que acabasse seu delicioso banho de imersão. Sorte, seus pais estarem viajando. Dormiria até meio dia, e começaria a se preparar pra noite de sábado. Sorriu se lembrando da balada. As músicas, as danças, os rapazes. Muitos tentavam arrastá-la para os banheiros escuros do clube. Mas ela não era assim, algo dentro dela ainda era a idiota, estudiosa que amava ex-noivo. Suspirou cansada. E pensou em Draco Malfoy. Quantos anos se passaram? Quantos anos que não se permitira a pensar nele? Harry Potter estava morto no final da batalha. Ele se sacrificara, e para parar Voldemort tivera que parar a si mesmo. Ela e Ronald ficaram muito tempo à deriva, sem Harry. E só tinham um ao outro. Foram mais ou menos cinco anos assim. Até que ele se cansara dela. E resolvera transar com a sua melhor amiga. Luna. Inofensiva. Fura olho do caralho!

Hermione riu de si mesma. Já se passara mais cinco anos, desde que a loira e Rony resolveram lhe por um par de chifres. E eles juntos já tinham três filhos! Três em cinco anos. Que não era de se admirar, ele era um Weasley afinal. E ela? Ela estava ali, com vinte e sete anos. Nenhum filho, nenhum marido. Estava apenas ali. Era por essa razão que ela se divertia tanto nos finais de semana. Trabalhava no Sant Mungus, no laboratório. Mas final de semana, era apenas ela. Ela e sua diversão. A vida era curta demais, e ela já se lamentara bastante. Então tecnicamente havia dez anos que não viu o arqui-inimigo Draco Malfoy. Ele estava diferente, ou então ela estava bêbada o suficiente para considerá-lo um bom partido para uma noite de sexo sem compromisso. Revirou os olhos, e se afundou na banheira, precisava dormir...

Draco Malfoy chegou em casa e encontrou sua mãe dormindo na sala. Suspirou fundo, sabia que ela estivera esperando por ele, era sempre assim. Com gestos cuidadosos, a pegou no colo, e ela disse sonolenta:

_Você chegou cedo hoje, fico feliz!

Ele sorriu, o dia estava amanhecendo, era melhor que ela pensasse dessa maneira. A mente de sua mãe havia ficado completamente debilitada depois da guerra. Depois de muitos tratamentos, ela estava sociável, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza nunca mudara um momento sequer: o cuidado, carinho e dedicação com que cuidara dele.

_Sim, mamãe cheguei cedo hoje! Mas eu já não disse muitas vezes que não é preciso me esperar?

_Mas você é meu filho! Meu único filho, e eu preciso esperar por você sempre!


End file.
